


Under the mistletoe

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, they are so married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: "He almost forgot his plan to finally get the ultimate Christmas kiss, the one he couldn't have last year. The one he promised to get two years ago. The one Aaron always said about 'it was only for romantic idiots.' A kiss under the mistletoe."Or...The mistletoe kiss we never had.





	Under the mistletoe

They had an early Christmas lunch together. Just the three of them. They knew they had to go to the barn afterwards, so there wasn't really an option there. It was nice, spending time with each other on Christmas Day. No fuss, no Dingle get together... well not yet anyway.

Aaron couldn't help but smile at the bickering between his husband and his sister. They loved winding up the other. It was their hobby. They phoned Chas earlier to wish a Merry Christmas, and they had a 20 minute long Skype chat with Seb as well. Obviously Liv vanished immediately after the chat ended, not wanting to do any housework. So it was Aaron who stood up to go to the sink.

 

“No, let me.” - said Robert standing up as well.

 

“No, you cooked, I wash up, you know the rules.” - and he honestly didn't mind. Five minutes later he was on the last glass when he felt two arms sneaking around his waist.

 

“Are you done?” - asked Robert as he leaned close. His chest was pressed to Aaron's back and he couldn't help but drop a few kisses on the back of his neck.

 

“Hmm” – he nodded as he turned off the tap. He quickly dried off his hands on a towel before he placed them back on the counter. He needed to support his weight because Robert almost crushed him. He closed his eyes to give in the feeling, and he felt Robert's hands, covering his, slowly intertwining their fingers. He squeezed back while he chuckled a smile. - “You remember the first time you did this?” - he asked him.

 

“What? Pressing against you this tight?” - he said grinning as he pushed himself even more to Aaron. Aaron of course didn't see his face he just assumed he was grinning simply from the tone of his voice.

 

“No.... this.” - he said giving his fingers another squeeze.

 

“No, you do?” - asked Robert surprised. He was still nibbling at his neck.

 

“Yeah. Remember when you've had me against your car in the middle of nowhere in bloody January 2015? It was so cold I thought my dick would fall off.” - he laughed.

 

“Yeah I remember you kept saying  _'hurry up Robert I'm freezing to death'_ “– he answered laughing. - “And I thought I was keeping you warm.” - he smiled into his neck leaving a soft kiss there.

 

“Yeah well it was still worth it.” - he said turning around in his arms so they were facing each other. - “Anyway that was the first time you did it, I think it wasn't intentional, but I still liked it.” - he said biting his lip.

 

“'What if I say it was intentional?”

 

“A minute ago you didn't even remember it happened mate.” - he scoffed.

 

“What if I lied?” - he asked.

 

“Did ya?”

 

“Well okay at first I didn't know the exact date but... after you started talking about it..... I remembered like it was yesterday.” - he said looking into his eyes. - “Plus you going on about the bloody weather was quite funny.” - he laughed.

 

“Shut up.” - said Aaron hitting his arm as he pushed him away a bit. - “Alright we need to get ready, I don't know why they need all this fuss about it.”

 

“Like our weddings weren't big of a fuss enough.” - said Robert.

 

“Yeah but.... that was us... this... is them.... not even close.” - he smirked. Robert was honestly surprised, but loved that his husband has such sweet thoughts about both of their wedding days.

He almost forgot his plan to finally get the ultimate Christmas kiss, the one he couldn't have last year. The one he promised to get two years ago. The one Aaron always said about _'it was only for romantic idiots.'_ A kiss under the mistletoe.

 

After they left their room, he sneaked back for a minute to place it right above their bedroom door. So he could kiss Aaron whenever they go in that direction. He wanted to place it somewhere they went a lot and... their bedroom door seemed to be the perfect place. The cherry on top was that Aaron had no clue about any of that.

So when they started to go up the stairs, all of this popped into Robert's head, and he started grinning like fool. Of course Aaron asked the reason for it. He had to lie. He said it was a corny joke he read in the papers, but it somehow stuck in his head. - “Care to tell me?” - asked Aaron. They were in the perfect spot. On the doorstep.

 

Robert started giggling before he said – “Sure, look up.” - Aaron did and Robert swore he saw him rolling his eyes, but he was still smiling.

 

“I see. When did you do this?” - he smirked looking at his husband. He slowly got his hands around his neck, while Robert rested his hands on his waist.

 

“Earlier today. I've been waiting for this moment for more than 2 years you know.”

 

“Hmm, that's a long time.” - he said. He was clearly teasing him. His fingers brushed the nape of Robert's neck as he licked his lips.

 

“Too long.” - he said only looking at Aaron's lips. He was mesmerized by them.

 

“So....” - started Aaron pulling him closer a bit – “When will you finally kiss me then?” - Robert flashed a smile before he crashed their lips together. He felt Aaron's fingers running through his hair, as he cupped his face with one hand. His other hand found Aaron's and he brought them by his side interlocking their fingers. The kiss became tender until it was nothing more but soft brushes of their lips. They were both smiling into it as it ended.

 

“You said this” – started Robert gesturing above their heads – “was for romantic idiots.”

 

“I think we count as romantic idiots these days.” - answered Aaron

 

“So.... if I were to catch you under it more than once.....” - he trailed off.

 

“I think I'd let you.” - he winked.

 

“GUYS STOP FLIRTING, WE NEED TO GO!” - said Liv as she headed downstairs.

 

“She just wants to go to the party already.” - said Aaron - “Come on we can always …. “

 

“...have more kisses under the mistletoe?” - finished Robert.

 

“Well I guess you put it in the right place.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> or twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
